bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ana Spanakopita
Ana Spanakopita 'is a recurring character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]]. She was a significant character in [[Season 3|'''Season 3]].''' Physical Appearance '''Ana usually wears a diagonal checkered black, gray and white tank along with a black belt, a high waist, mid-calf lime-green colored skirt and dark purple high heels with laces tied around the ankle. She has dark olive skin and shoulder-length brown hair with caramel colored high lights and two thin braids tied along the front and wears magenta-colored lipstick and gray eye-shadow. Personality Ana is a ruthless publicist, willing to forego most things, to win her clients Oscars. For example, when BoJack accidentally leaked the truth about ''Secretariat'' to Heather, Ana dealt with the situation—stopping Heather from publishing a story. Heather's whereabouts are unknown, she has never been seen since her encounter with BoJack. However, later in ''It's You'','' she is seen coming off the phone from speaking to Heather about what BoJack Horseman was doing during the ''Oscar announcements. Ana is also very forward, bold, and blunt. This is shown when, after dropping all her clients besides BoJack, she gives BoJack a hand job. She then tightly squeezes his penis, causing him to cry out in pain—before warning him never to betray her again. She's aroused by BoJack being in charge, implying she is some sort of masochist. Background History Ana is BoJack's efficient, but ruthless publicist in Season 3Season 3of ''BoJack Horseman''. In[[Season 5| Season 5]] she is shown as Vance Waggoner's publicist. Season 3 Ana, an accomplished Hollywoo publicist, starts representing BoJack, after the success of Secretariat. She leaves no stone unturned, to try and get BoJack an Academy Award nomination, for his role in the movie. Ana is shown to have a stellar record, with most of her clients going on to win Oscars. She and BoJack start an affair, which leads to an unsuccessful relationship. While Ana''' seems like a merciless perfectionist, trying to maintain a façade of mystery, she is seen in ''Stop the Presses'' living a normal life. As a young adult, she had a near drowning experience, that greatly shaped who she would become as an adult; refusing to allow anyone in her life whom she believes will lead her to failure or to "sink." Season 5 It's revealed she is Vance Waggoner's publicist. In ''BoJack the Feminist'','' Diane is vocal about how having Vance star in ''Philbert is problematic, due to the controversy surrounding his past; and the fact that Philbert causes powerful men in the industry to justify their terrible actions. Diane leaves and goes to her car. Inside waiting for her is Ana Spanakopita, who wants her to stop harassing Vance, because he's her client. Diane goes off on Ana, saying all Hollywoo does, is let men like Vance off the hook over and over again. As a result, they never learn, and people who support them are culpable for their actions. Ana calmly tells Diane, she's given her a lot to think about, and leaves. Later in the episode, Diane goes in her car, where Ana is waiting for her again. She tells Diane she was right about Vance, as he created another controversy. Ana dropped him, he's finished with show business, for a few years—until the public decides to forgive him yet again. Ana also tells Diane, she was right about how men are always given cover for the bad things they do, over and over again. She pulls out a tape recorder and tells Diane to listen; it's the recording of BoJack telling Heather, the Manatee Fair writer, about what he almost did to Penny in New Mexico from ''Start Spreading The News''. ---- Trivia * Spanakopita translates to spinach pie in Greek. * It is possible she is of Greek-Jewish heritage. * She's divorced and has a son that she is not legally allowed to see. * She is known as "The Oscar Whisperer." * She loves honeydew, which is repulsive to BoJack Horseman. * Despite having a major role in '''Season 3, she is absent from Season 4, not even being mentioned. ** However, she reappeared as a minor character in Season 5. * She appears to be a bit of a sexual deviant since she was aroused by BoJack being in charge. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Alive